


Who told you that?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Lucy might have competition.
Relationships: Al Rokeby & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Who told you that?

As he looked closely at her profile, he realised that despite himself, it was Rokeby’s features that he could make out.  
“My mother always regretted it of course,” Prudence continued, “him, not me. She always made me feel adored.”  
“I’m glad – that despite… despite him, you had a good upbringing.”  
“I was always ambivalent about him – like you I suppose - but then I met Alex and had Maisie. Something weird happens when you have kids – you start to forgive your parents more.” she turned to face him. “You’re with someone?”  
“Not really”  
“Not your partner, Robin is it?”  
“Who told you that?”  
“Al said something cryptic. Gave the impression that you two were a thing.”


End file.
